Kichiri Kachiri
by Ellie77
Summary: Él, un joven serio y obsesivo. Ella, tímida y nerviosa. El resultado: la pareja más asimétrica de todo Shibusen /Conjunto de drabbles y one-shot sobre esta peculiar pareja/ Drabble: ¿Por qué Chrona tiene que llamarle "Shinigami-kun"? ¡Acaso es tan difícil decirle simplemente Kid!
1. Homosexuality

**Hola!**

**Heme aquí de nuevo, pero esta ves, este proyecto es distinto a mis otros fics.**

**Yo suelo escribir pequeñas historias sin ninguna relación, podría catalogarlas como drabbles y one-shot. Tengo una pequeña colección KidxChrona y no quiero que se queden arrumbados en lo más profundo de mi PC.**

**Lo único que hice para, de alguna manera, darles una pequeña relación, fue agregar la frase tan conocida de Kid "Kichiri Kachiri" la que se traduciría al español como "hermoso y perfecto" o algo así. De ahí el nombre del "fic"**

**Como sea, vayamos al primer drabble.**

**Title:** Kichiri Kachiri

**Serie:** Soul Eater

**Summary:** Death the Kid recuerda perfectamente bien esa fase en su vida: el momento en que se creyó homosexual.

**Chapter:** Homosexuality

**Status: **En progreso (1/ ¿?)

**Disclaimmer:** Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. Debo hacerme a la idea de que jamás sera mio.

* * *

_**Homosexuality**_

* * *

Death the Kid recuerda perfectamente bien esa fase en su vida: el momento en que se creyó homosexual.

Nunca había sentido atracción hacia nadie. Nunca notó las hermosas piernas que Maka poseía y que encantaban de forma secreta a Soul. Nunca entendió porque Black Star nombraba a Tsubaki una diosa por su belleza espectacular. Y mucho menos podría ver a sus armas, a Liz y Patty, como algo más allá de una relación familiar.

Ninguna chica le atraía, hasta que llegó _él._

No fue sino hasta bastante tiempo después de conocerlo, que comenzó a sentir algo extraño cada vez que estaban cerca. Cada vez que cruzaban palabras o que por algún accidente rozaba su piel, algo extraño surgía en su interior —algo parecido a tener el estomago revuelto—, las manos comenzaban a sudarle y sentía su cara arder. Siempre que observaba su reflejo, su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Y el único culpable de todo aquello, era Chrona.

Por más que quería dejar ese sentimiento de lado y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser, no podía. Aquello era más fuerte que su voluntad. Por más que lo intentó, fracaso.

Se le veía desanimado, inclusive la simetría pasó a segundo plano. Eso fue algo que no solo las Thompson notaron, sino también todos sus otros amigos y demás gente cercana a su círculo social; incluso Stein le llego a preguntarle sobre su estado, proponiéndole diseccionarlo para acabar con el mal que lo acongojaba. Aunque la idea le pareció atractiva, Kid la deshecho.

Nunca creyó que su vida diera un giró de ciento ochenta grados ese día durante un partido de baloncesto que Black Star y Patty organizaron. El estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Preguntas tales como ¿seré homosexual? ¿Realmente Chrona me gusta? ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi padre? Rondaban por su cabeza. Fue hasta que el estruendoso gritó del ninja lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Estúpida cosa, ¿quién te crees para golpear a un Dios como yo? —Black Star vociferaba maldiciones en contra de Ragnarok, el arma de Chrona.

Con tan solo verlo se sentía volar. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, incluso su asimétrico peinado le eran atractivos.

— Si tan solo… —soltó de pronto, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención en realidad. Algo que agradeció.

—Veras que nadie se mete con Ore-sama —amenazó el joven —. ¡Te reto a un duelo cosa!

—Black Star cálmate —como siempre Tsubaki intervino preocupada. Pobre chica, la compadecía —. No puedes hacer eso, golpearas a Chrona-chan y pues no te ha hecho nada.

Kid enfocó toda su atención en la pequeña pelea, más bien, en Tsubaki. ¿Había llamado a Chrona con el sufijo _chan_? Le pareció bastante extraño pero no pudo preguntar nada más ya que en contra de la misma Nakatsukasa, Black Star de lanzó contra Ragnarok.

En un ágil movimiento Black Star golpeó con el puño la cabeza del arma. Chrona no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pero al menos el golpe no le afecto. Aun sin estar satisfecho, el sobreviviente del clan Hoshi intentó dar otro certero puñetazo en la cabeza de Ragnarok, pero en esta ocasión no tuvo tanta suerte. Chrona se movió para que su arma no saliera lastimada. Black Star, lleno de furia, le tomó del vestido para que ambos se acercaran hasta él. Tiró tan fuerte que terminó arrancándoselo del cuerpo.

Todos abrieron los ojos lo más que sus cuencas oculares se los permitía al observar a Chrona solo con ropa interior. Kid se acercó también, completamente incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían. Creía que era una visión, un espejismo. Era tan bueno que no podía ser real.

_Sostén y Bragas._

El panorama no podía ser mejor.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. El que tuvo el valor de hablar primero y romper el silencio fue Black Star, aunque no fuesen las palabras más adecuadas.

—Chrona… ¿eres una chica?

Habiendo terminado su frase lo único que recibió fue un certero golpe con un libro, cortesía de Maka Albarn. Pero en el mundo de Kid no había nada más que él y el hermoso y fino cuerpo de la _chica_ que le gustaba.

—_Kichiri Kachiri_ —susurró tan quedamente que nadie pudo oírlo. Con la cara un poco ruborizada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco review?**

**Ellie…**


	2. Bikini

**Title:** Kichiri Kachiri

**Serie:** Soul Eater

**Summary:** Chrona se sonroja con facilidad, todos lo saben. Pero eso no impediría que la obligaran a ponerse _aquello._

**Chapter:** Bikini

**Status: **En progreso (2/ ¿?)

**Disclaimmer:** Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. Debo hacerme a la idea de que jamás sera mio.

* * *

_**Bikini**_

* * *

Chrona se sonroja con facilidad, todos lo saben. Pero eso no impediría que la obligaran a ponerse _aquello._

Hacía mucho calor, y tomando en cuanta que estaban en pleno desierto de Nevada, las cosas no estaban a su favor. Todo era culpa de la mayor de las Thompson y su manía por las fiestas y la alta costura. ¿Por qué se le tenía que ocurrir la idea de una fiesta en la piscina? ¿Por qué el joven Death lo autorizó? ¿Por qué habían invitado a tantas personas? Ya no importaba. Ni aunque maldijera a medio mundo —porque ya sabía lo que era maldecir— nada cambiaria.

Ahora en lo único que debía concentrarse era en descifrar como se colocaba esa extraña prenda a rayas blanco y negro, colores con los cuales se identificaba. Eso era lo único bueno del asunto.

Liz entró de improviso y le miró con desaprobación. Se acercó hasta ella y en agiles movimientos le colocó la prenda. Chrona se sorprendió ante lo rápido que realizó esa acción, a lo que Liz solo sonrío con suficiencia.

Sin aviso alguno, la empujó fuera del vestidor. En cuanto se vio fuera de su refugio, todos comenzaron a analizarla con la mirada. "¿Me veré tan extraña?" Fue lo único que pudo preguntarse.

Black Star se frotó los ojos. Soul masculló un "cool" apenas perceptible y las chicas aplaudieron. Los otro solo sonrieron. Chrona también lo hizo, se siente feliz.

—_Kichiri Kachiri._

Escucha esa frase y voltea a ver a quien la emitió. No necesitaba cerciorarse, era más que obvio que _él_ la había dicho. Ahí, reposando en una silla, se encuentra Shinigami-kun, mirándola de una forma que no supo identificar.

El se levantó y se acercó hasta ella, le tomó de la manó. Nadie lo notó, todos estaban bastante distraídos. Y mucho menos notaron cuando él acercó esa mano hasta sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso en está. No puedo evitar ruborizarse.

Al parecer el utilizar un _bikini_ no era tan mala idea.

* * *

******Gracias a Jumbiie Hana, Schizoid7Loner, torasu, Sonic Evans-the-Hedgehog, Nanndo y Len-kun por sus comentarios, me halagan bastante y me alegran mis días.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Pasta

**Title:** Kichiri Kachiri

**Serie:** Soul Eater

**Summary: **Solo hay algo en la vida que Chrona adora tanto como a Kid: la pasta.

**Chapter:** Pasta

**Status: **En progreso (3/¿?)

**Disclaimmer:** Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. Debo hacerme a la idea de que jamás sera mio

* * *

_**Pasta**_

* * *

Solo hay algo en la vida que Chrona adora tanto como a Kid: la pasta.

Ese suculento manjar es capaz de hacerle tocar el cielo, de llevarla a la dimensión de la de la delicia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No importa cómo se presente, si es _spaghetti_, _fettuccine_, _tagliatelle_… De cualquier forma le fascina.

Death the Kid esta consiente de ese _enfermizo_ gusto. Siente celos de ese platillo porque sabe que si fuera legal, Chrona sería capaz de casarse con un plato de pasta —así como él lo haría con un objeto completamente simétrico—. Pero no dice nada. Tiene un plan para utilizar esa _insana_ obsesión a su favor.

Esa noche decide que para complementar la cena romántica que tendrán, preparará pasta. Pide la receta a un desconocido que trabaja en el centro comercial, compra los ingredientes y llega a casa a preparar dicha comida. No permite que ni Liz —ni mucho menos Patty —le ayuden. El platillo debe quedar lo más "simétrico" posible, para que el también pueda comer un poco.

Luego de tres joras de ardua labor en la cocina, termina. La pasta se ve bien, huele bien y tiene buen color. Triunfó.

—_Kichiri Kachiri _—exclama al ver su obra maestra terminada.

Una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, música clásica, y para hacer todo más encantador para la joven, un enorme plato de pasta.

Cuando Chrona lo ve, sus ojos parecen que se van a salir de sus cuencas. El olor inunda sus fosas nasales, comienza a saborearlo, casi puede imaginarse comiéndolo.

Toma una gran porción, sin importarle modales ni protocolos. Comienza a comer rápidamente, parece que se atragantara. Kid sabe que en cuanto termine de comer, ella estará a su disposición. Será completamente suya.

Pero no esperaba lo sucedido.

Chrona expulsó la comida de forma brusca. _Vomitó_. La pasta no tenía buen sabor del todo, y le provocó una fuerte infección.

Su noche romántica, la pasaron en un hospital.

* * *

**Bien, he vuelto, lamento la demora, pero prometo publicar más seguido.**

**Gracias a:**

**J**umbiie Hana**, M**isaki Hyuga**, G**uest**, N**anndo** y a L**en-kun**.**

**Ya todos aquellos que han puesto alertas y favoritos. También aquellos que leen sin comentar, se les agradece.**

**_¿Review...?_**


	4. Kiss

**Title:** Kichiri Kachiri

**Serie:** Soul Eater

**Summary: **Lo único que en su mente se lograba cavilar eran las palabras "Shinigami-kun", "labios", "movimiento"... ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

**Chapter:** Kiss

**Status: **En progreso (4/¿?)

**Disclaimmer:** Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. Debo hacerme a la idea de que jamás sera mio

* * *

_**Kiss**_

* * *

Su inocencia rayaba en la ingenuidad. Chrona, a pesar de no ser toda una conocedora acerca del mundo, ya era capaz de diferenciar una situación normal de una "distinta a lo habitual", como la que ocurría en esos momentos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Un cruce de palabras, un roce, una caricia y ahora sus labios comenzaban a fundirse en algo que ella no sabía identificar.

No sabía lidiar con eso.

Lo único que en su mente se lograba cavilar eran las palabras "Shinigami-kun", "labios", "movimiento".

¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

Shinigami-kun seguía teniéndola aprisionada. Mantenía su rostro entre sus manos y movía sus labios contra los suyos de una extraña manera… Aunque de una muy placentera.

Tan inesperado como inicio, el mágico momento terminó.

Death the Kid volvió a su serio porte, mientras la miraba fijamente. Sonrió. Aquella delgada curva complementaba de forma perfecta su rostro. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, Chrona sintió su rostro arder.

—_kichiri kachiri _—fue lo único que articuló el joven antes de retirarse.

Dejando a Chrona más que confundida.

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Creo que de todos los drabbles que tengo escritos, este es el más corto. Ojalá no les haya molestado.**

**Gracias a DI di 0-18, Maka Death(**aunque no te guste la pareja, miles de gracias por leer**), Jumbiie Hana, Death Girl y a Len-kun por sus reviews. **

**Por cierto, contestando a la pregunta de Len-kun, "Kichiri Kachiri" quiere decir "absolutamente perfecto". Es una frase conocida del personaje de Death the Kid.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**¿Review...?**


	5. Breast

**Title:** Kichiri Kachiri

**Serie:** Soul Eater

**Summary: **No fue sino hasta que pilló a Spirit Albarn, el padre de Maka, ojeando una revista un tanto "extraña" que lo descubrió: a los hombres les gustan las mujeres con un busto grande. ¡Y ella no lo tenía!

**Chapter:** Breast

**Status: **En progreso (5/¿?)

**Disclaimmer:** Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. Debo hacerme a la idea de que jamás sera mio

* * *

_**Breast**_

* * *

No fue sino hasta que pilló a Spirit Albarn, el padre de Maka, ojeando una revista un tanto "extraña" que lo descubrió: a los hombres les gustan las mujeres con un busto grande.

Ese tipo de cosas jamás le preocuparon, aunque ahora ese pequeño detalle comenzaba a atemorizarla. Si a todos los hombres les gustaba esa parte de la anatomía femenina, ¿a Kid también le gustaría?

Él jamás hacia comentarios al respecto, al contrario, siempre le decía lo simétrica que ella era. Si traducía ese halago al lenguaje normal, eso significaba que le decía hermosa.

Pero eso no lograba quitarle ese peso de encima.

Observó a sus amigas. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de los notables atributos de Tsubaki y Patty, también el busto de Liz estaba bien, incluso Maka tenía un poco, no demasiado, pero al menos algo lograba sobresalir. En cambio ella, era completa y absolutamente plana. Nada de nada.

Se autodenominó _tabla rosa_.

Llegó el momento en que ya no pudo contenerlo más, necesitaba preguntarle a Kid.

—Kid-kun —comenzó nerviosa, incluso antes de preguntárselo ya tenía el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Sí? —Contestó amable, algo bastante típico en él. Eso la animó a continuar.

—Tú… tú, es decir… no te… —no encontraba las palabras necesarias, comenzó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

Kid enarcó una ceja. Sabía que Chrona aún tenía algunos problemas para socializar, pero que le diera tantas vueltas a un asunto no era normal. Era preocupante.

—no… te… ¡¿no te molesta que yo no tenga pecho?! —Gritó exaltada con la cara completamente roja.

Era mejor ser directa.

Al joven Death le sorprendió ese cambio tan brusco de actitud, pero la pregunta lo había dejado estupefacto. Solo se acercó hasta donde ella y la abrazó. Chrona le miró confusa.

—Hay cosas más importantes —le reconfortó —. Hay otras cosas de ti que me encantan.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Como tu sonrisa —le respondió para luego abrazarla aún más fuerte, ella le correspondió.

Poco a poco, Kid bajo sus manos de la espalda de la chica hasta llegar hasta donde esta perdía su nombre.

—_Kichiri Kachiri_ —susurró al tocar aquella parte de la anatomía de Chrona.

Porque aunque no negaba que la sonrisa de su novia le encantaba, _aquello _era capaz de volverle loco.

* * *

**Gracias a Len-Kun, Jumbiie Hana, Maka Death, Nitta Rawr por sus comentario. Y Nitta, tienes razon, ¡Kid y Chrona deberían casarse!**

**¿Review...?**


	6. Date

**Hola!**

**Bueno, como prometí, este fic sí seguirá publicándose. Lamento haber tardado tanto, como ya algunos deben saber (o quizá apenas te estés enterando, querido lector) entré a la universidad y pues apenas me estoy "adaptando". Acabo de terminar mi tarea y decidí publicar el primer one-shot de la serie "Kichiri Kachiri".**

**Pero está vez, es por un motivo especial. Este es un pequeño regalo para una chica, que si bien está bien loca, es una gran persona y de las mejores que he conocido. Aunque ya tiene bastante que no hablamos yo la consideró una amiga además comparte mi mismo fusto por el KxC (aunque ella es la fanática número 1, nadie le gana XD).**

**¡Este pequeño regalo es para ti, Jumbiie Hana! Espero te gusté. Sé que tu cumple es mañana, pero quizá no tenga tiempo de publicarlo después.**

**Y bueno, también responderé reviews:**

**Jumbiie Hana:** Espero enserio y te gusté este pequeño regalo de cumple. Si no me equivoco cumples 17 ¿no? Disfrútalo.

**IamthewhowhenyoucallWhosthere****:** Hace tanto que no sabía de ti, cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Estuviste bastante tiempo desaparecida, pero lo importante es que regresaste

**Eme48:** Que bueno que te gusten los drabbles y espero que este primer one-shot también sea de tu agrado. Creo que es la primera vez que comentas, así que ¡bienvenida!

**Len-kun:** Aww te sonrojaste. Que mono. Yo supongo que todos los hombres tienen un lado pervertido dentro, Kid supongo que lo tiene muy, muy pero muy escondido y me pareció divertido ponerlo en esa situación.

**Luffy McCormick:** ¡Hooola! Bienvenida al fic (?). Me sorprendió que comentaras cada uno de los drabbles, así que te lo agradezco. Y bueno, espero que no te decepcione con este one-shot.

**241L0RM3RCUR1****:** Sí, Kid también puede ser medio pervertid, bueno, supongo yo, tampoco me hagas demasiado caso XD. Gracias por comentar, enserio, espero que este review no sea el último.

**Maka Death:** Kid es sexy en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber, yo lo amo, tú lo amas, todas lo amamos. Ojalá en la vida real pudiese encontrar un Kid, aunque fuese adicto a la simetría, eso sería lo de menos.

**Nitta Rawr:** Tu sí sabes. Chrona y Kid hubiesen sido una gran pareja, y aunque sea crack es de mis emparejamientos favoritos. Las noches de pasión bajo la luna llena, ah que romántico, y sus hijos, los hijos de Kid y Chrona serían unas preciosuras simétricas que no sabrían lidiar con nada. Y bueno, no me leas un poema de Chrona, te lo ruego, soy propensa a deprimirme fácilmente (?)

* * *

**Title:** Kichiri Kachiri

**Serie:** Soul Eater

**Summary**: ¡Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado pedirle una simple y simétrica cita a Chrona!

**Chapter:** Date

**Status:**En progreso (6/¿?)

**Disclaimme**r: Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. Debo hacerme a la idea de que jamás sera mio.

* * *

_**Date**_

—Chrona, sé que nuestro trato ha sido prácticamente nulo y que nuestra relación de amistad no es muy cercana. Nunca he sabido como acercarme a ti, y cada vez que lo intento tú huyes o Maka me mira amenazadoramente. Quizá lo que estoy por proponerte te sorprenda en sobremanera, pero he venido a pedirte, de la manera más cordial, si pudieras concederme el honor de compartir la velada de esta noche conmigo. Mis intenciones son serias, te doy mi palabra de que esta noche será increíble. Yo te haré…

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kid?

Dejó de practicar delante del espejo y dirigió su mirada hacia la mayor de sus armas. Liz le miraba entre divertida y curiosa, pero lo que no se esperaba es que ella se soltara a reír a carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De cómo piensas pedirle una cita a Chrona. Enserio, ¿crees que te funcionará? —Se secó algunas lágrimas que se encontraban en el rabillo de sus ojos, la escena le había parecido tan cómica —. Lo único que lograras es que ella se ría de ti.

—Chrona sería incapaz…

—Tienes razón, lo más seguro es que solo te rechacé.

Kid le dirigió una mala mirada. Aun no entendía en qué demonios estaba pensando el día en que decidió sincerarse con la mayor de las Thompson y contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Chrona. Lo único que había ganado eran las constantes burlas de su compañera. Al menos Patty no lo sabía, de ser así, las burlas serían más constantes.

Al menos eso creía.

—Kid-kun no sabe pedir citas —canturreó la menor entrando a la habitación del chico.

Para su mala suerte Liz no sabía guardar secretos y menos con su hermana.

—Bien, ya que ustedes son tan expertas, díganme como tengo que hacerlo.

—Es simple Kid —inició Liz —, solo aprovecha una oportunidad en que estén solos y pídeselo. No lo pienses demasiado y no utilices palabras raras y todos esos rollos que te inventas.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí —secundó Patty —, no te compliques demasiado.

—Entonces eso es lo que hare. Gracias chicas.

Estaba por salir de su habitación hasta que Liz lo detuvo del hombro.

—¡Liz! Arrugas el traje.

—Nada de gracias, esto te costará caro.

—Está bien —el chico se soltó de su agarre, se acomodó el saco y sacó su billetera, Liz se la arrebato.

—Con eso bastara.

Solo refunfuñó y salió del lugar. Tenía que encontrar a Chrona.

Kid se encaminó hasta la residencia de Maka y Soul. La espadachín vivía en el departamento de sus amigos desde hace algunos meses. Su padre lo había creído conveniente. Si lo veía desde el punto de vista de Chrona, esa era una gran oportunidad para convivir con su mejor amiga, pero si lo veía desde su perspectiva, aquello era un obstáculo; desde que Chrona vivía bajo el mismo techo que Maka, esta última no se le despegaba ni un minuto.

Pero esta era su oportunidad. Maka y Soul estaban en una misión en Europa —no sabía en qué parte y tampoco le interesaba demasiado—, eso significaba que Chrona se encontraba sola. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle una cita.

Tocó un par de veces, estaba sumamente nervioso. Las manos le sudaban y notaba su respiración pesada, y aquello no mejoró al ver a la chica.

Chrona abrió la puerta. Miró a Kid de forma curiosa, no era normal la presencia del chico.

—S-Shinigami-kun.

—Buenas tardes, Chrona. Me permitirías hablar contigo unos minutos.

—Bueno… yo… sí, claro.

Le permitió la entrada al departamento. Kid permaneció de pie sin saber que hacer o decir, ¿se suponía que debía improvisar, no? Al menos eso fue lo que dijeron Liz y Patty. ¡Pero era tan difícil!

Ella no sabía qué hacer con exactitud. Nunca había tenido invitados, ¿debía ofrecerle algo? ¿Ver televisión tal vez? ¿O comida? No, lo último no podía ofrecerlo, al no estar Maka nadie había preparado nada, y ni Blair ni ella sabían cocinar.

—Chrona.

Al escuchar su nombre le encaró. El chico lucía extraño, parecía que temblaba un poco y su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo. ¿Se sentiría mal? Ella no sabría lidiar con eso.

—Chrona, yo… yo… —se aclaró la garganta. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Decidió no mirarla a los ojos, eso lo ponía aun más nervoso —. Ten una cita conmigo, Chrona.

—¡Ah! —su rostro hizo una extraña mueca. No sabía si había escuchado bien.

—Este… Shiniga… —antes de que pudiera contestar, Ragnarok salió de su espalda con un semblante molesto.

Ragnarok se apoyo en la cabeza de Chrona, como siempre solía hacerlo. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que Kid le había visto, ahora se veía realmente enfadado.

—No lo escuches, Chrona. Este pervertido lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cama.

Kid enrojeció al instante. Chrona miró de forma interrogativa a su arma, no entendía nada.

—¿Pero por qué Shinigami-kun haría eso? Yo puedo ir sola a mi cama.

—Sí que eres tonta —comenzó a golpearla y a jalarle las mejillas —. Quiero decir que rayitas lo único que quiere es follar contigo —luego miró directamente a Kid —, lo veo en sus ojos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

—Es lo único que buscas ¿verdad? Aprovecharte de la inocencia de Chrona —comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su técnico como si se tratara de una mascota —. Chrona puede ser algo lenta y estúpida pero me tiene a mí para protegerla de degenerados como tú.

—Yo jamás le haría daño, yo respeto y quiero a Chrona —palideció al darse cuanta de lo que acababa de decir. Por inercia miró a la chica la cual estaba estupefacta. Se acercó a ella, ignorando a Ragnarok y la tomó de la mano —. Por favor, ten una cita conmigo —pidió caballerosamente.

No es que a Ragnarok le importara realmente, pero quería fastidiar —sobretodo a Kid, pocas eran las veces en que se le podía apreciar enfadado—. La espada demoniaca sabía que había un truco que jamás fallaba para exasperar al joven Shinigami.

—¡Chrona jamás tendría una cita con alguien tan asimétrico como tú!

Y ese fue un gran golpe bajo.

Kid soltó a la chica y cayó en uno de sus ya conocidos "ataques de simetría". Ocultaba su cara y con su mano golpeaba el suelo una y otra y otra vez.

—Tienes razón, ¡tienes razón! Soy un cerdo asimétrico, un Dios escoria. Chrona, amada mía, no te culpo si no deseas tener una cita conmigo.

Ragnarok comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, en cambio Chrona se ruborizó. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kid la había llamado "amada"? Por alguna extraña razón eso le alegro en sobremanera.

—Yo no sé lidiar con los ataques de Shinigami-kun —murmuró por lo bajó y se acercó al chico; muchas veces había visto como Liz y Patty le levantaban los ánimos, intentaría hacerlo ella esta vez, solo rogaba porque funcionara. —Shini… Shinigami-kun, para mi eres la persona más simétrica de todo Death City.

—No mientas, Chrona, eso no es verdad —respondió Kid entre sollozos.

—Es enserio…

—Por supuesto que miente, Rayitas, ¡solo mírate! Eres una vergüenza para la simetría.

—R-Ragnarok.

—Eres escoria, ¿de verdad serás el próximo Dios?

—R-Ragna…

—Y aunque Chrona sea estúpida ella jamás tendría una cita con alguien como tú…

—¡Cállate, Ragnarok! —Gritó Chrona, sorprendiendo a su compañero y al pequeño Shinigami — Yo… yo voy a tener una cita con Shinigami-kun

Kid salió inmediatamente de su transe depresivo y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso. Poco le faltó para ponerse a brincar de felicidad. Ragnarok bufó molesto y regresó al interior de la chica, no sin antes dirigir una mirada asesina al joven. Que poco le había durado su diversión.

—¡_Kichiri Kachiri_! —Gritó el chico. Chrona lo miró con una ceja alzada. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, por alguna razón le alegraba ver al chico tan feliz.

Pero aun quedaba algo pendiente.

—Este… ¿Shinigami-kun?

—¿Qué sucede? —Dejo de lado su felicidad y volvió a su semblante serio.

—¿Qué es una cita?

Bueno, no todo podía ser tan perfecto como él creía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, los reviews alimentan al lector y hacen que tenga un drabble o one-shot más pronto (en realidad no, todo depende de la uni XD, pero dejen sus comentarios).**

**¿Review…?**


	7. Photography

_Hola!_

_Bien, he aquí otro pequeño drabble. Para escribirlo me inspiré luego de ver una imagen donde transcurría esta misma situación._

_En fin, ahora contestaré reviews:_

* * *

**_Jumbiie Hana: _**Que bueno que te gustó mi pequeño regalo. Sabes que te estimo, aunque te burles de mi voz XD.

_**241L0RM3RCUR1**__**:**_ Gracias por el review, jeje, y un gusto conocerlas. Espero que este no sea el último y que el drabble les agrade.

_**Limeliz:**_ Tu comentario me alegró en sobremanera, enserio, me sonrojó XD. Espero que este drabble cubra tus expectativas.

_**Eme48: **_Que bueno que tu no te pongas nervioso y seas tan cool. Ojalá yo tampoco me pusiera nerviosa cuando invitó a algún chico (soy un asco para esas cosas jeje).

_**Nekiri-chan**_: Ha sido una sorpresa toparme contigo aquí también. Espero ue este drbble también te guste. Y descuida, pronto actualizaré "Butterfly" en Death Note.

_**Death Girl:**_ Que bueno que te haya hecho reír, espero que con este también pase algo similar. Ojalá tu espera no haya sido mucha.

_**Maka Death:**_ Extraño nuestras pláticas por Facebook. La mugre universidad ya no me da tiempo. En fin. Espero que este cap también te guste.

_**Len-Kun:**_ Pues, sobre tu nivel de perversión, tú mismo sabrás XD. Y sí, voy a la uni, apenas comencé. Espero que este cap te gusté. Me encanta ver comentarios tuyos.

_**Zombie M-Fowl:**_ No importa, errores los comete cualquiera XD. Que bueno que te hayan gustado estas locas ideas, me gusta que te guste (?). En fin, disfruta el cap.

_**LuFFy McCormick: **_Yo también olvido dejar reviews, así que no te preocupes. Lo bueno es que lo dejaste. Y y también considero a Ragnarok importante, el se merece su propio espacio XD.

_Ahora sí, vayamos al drabble:_

* * *

**Title:** Kichiri Kachiri

**Serie:** Soul Eater

**Summary:** "—¡Ah! Kid-kun era un bebé tan Lindo— menciono Shinigami-sama mientras le entregaba a Chrona aquella fotografía." "—¡Papá! —gritó Kid, avergonzado."

**Chapter**: Photography.

**Status:**En progreso (7/¿?)

**Disclaimmer:** Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. Debo hacerme a la idea de que jamás sera mio.

* * *

_**Photography**_

* * *

Chrona ya había estado en varias ocasiones en la Death Room, pero jamás había estado presente por una razón como esa.

—¡Ah! Kid-kun era un bebé tan bonito —le dijo el Dios de la muerte al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una fotografía.

En ella se podía ver a un Kid de meses de nacido dormido al centro de su cuna. Sus facciones eran más infantiles y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tenue rosa que lo hacía ver adorable.

Chrona no pudo evitar sonreír.

En cambio, Death the Kid se moría de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué a su padre se le había ocurrido mostrarle aquellas fotos a su novia? Ahora ya no podría seguir manteniendo su porte serio y formal ante Chrona.

—Y mira esta, Chrona-chan, se ve tan lindo con sus líneas.

—¡Papá! —gritó su hijo, avergonzado.

—Kid-kun, no tiene nada de malo que Chrona-chan vea tus fotos, después de todo, es necesario que se vaya dando una idea de cómo serán sus hijos.

Tanto la espadachín como el joven Shinigami permanecieron mudos ante esa declaración.

—¿O que pensaban? Yo quiero nietos, mientras más pronto, mejor.

Kid no supo que contestar, su rostro ardía, ¿por qué su padre siempre tenía que avergonzarlo? ¡Y frente a Chrona! Ahora la pobre chica debía estar muy nerviosa debido a la pequeña declaración de su padre.

Shinigami-sama pareció haber olvidado pronto lo que le dijo a la joven pareja y volvió a concentrarse en las fotografías, había una que le llamó la atención en particular, no dudo un segundo en enseñársela a Chrona.

—Mira, Chrona-chan, en esta Kid-kun está tomando su primer baño.

La chica la tomo tímidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír, Kid se golpeo la cara con su mano fuertemente. Era demasiada vergüenza por un día.

—Tiene razón, Shinigami-sama —dijo la chica a la vez que miraba a Kid, le sonrió dulcemente —. Kid-kun era un bebé muy bonito.

Y eso basto para que en el rostro de Kid también se formará una sonrisa. Que su novia lo elogiara siempre le subiría los ánimos… aun en momentos tan vergonzosos como ese.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré no demorar tanto para el próximo. Aunque el siguiente no tendrá un toque tan cómico como los anteriores._

_¿Review…?_


	8. Name

**_Hola!_**

_**Bien, sé que he tenido un tanto abandonado este y mis otros fics, pero he estad bastante ocupada, aún así me he podido hacer un pequeño hueco. Espero y les gusté el drabble. Lamento no poder responder reviews esta vez, pero estoy corta de tiempo y el dolor de mi muela no me deja pensar (maldita muela del juicio, ¡por qué tenías que aparecer!) **_

_**Sin más que decir, al fic.**_

**Title:** Kichiri Kachiri

**Serie:** Soul Eater

**Summary:** ¿Por qué Chrona tiene que llamarle "Shinigami-kun"? ¡Acaso es tan difícil decirle simplemente Kid!

**Chapter:** Name.

**Status:**En progreso (8/¿?)

**Disclaimmer:** Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. Debo hacerme a la idea de que jamás sera mio.

* * *

_**Name**_

* * *

Su nombre es Death The Kid, pero para acortarlo, sus amigos le llaman simplemente Kid, a veces agregan el "kun", pero él es Kid simplemente.

Maka, Soul, Liz y Black Star le llaman Kid.

Tsubaki y Patty le dicen Kid-kun.

¿Entonces por qué Chrona tiene que llamarle "Shinigami-kun"?

¡Acaso es tan difícil decirle simplemente Kid!

Lo ha intentado, enserio que lo ha hecho, y Chrona sigue siendo demasiado formal con él. Quizá sea el hijo del Dios de la muerte, pero ambos son _amigos_ y Kid quiere tener más familiaridad con ella.

La ha intentado convencer de mil y un maneras y ella sigue diciéndole, con esa hermosa voz…

Shinigami-kun

Shinigami-kun

¡Shinigami-kun!

Al parecer Chrona no entiende por las buenas, así que no es culpa de Kid el que ahora ella se encuentre apresada bajo el peso de su cuerpo, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza.

Chrona aprenderá la lección a la mala.

Él le susurra algo cerca del oído, a ambos se les eriza la piel. Chrona está nerviosa, pero no siente miedo, incluso le gustaría que la situación tomara rumbos inesperados. Ella puede ser algo ingenua pero no es tan inocente como todos piensan, Kid lo descubrió ese día.

Luego de esa vez, la relación de Chrona y Kid es más cercana. Cuando se ven platican entre ellos de trivialidades, también hacen tareas juntos y acuden a misiones en equipo. Pero, sin duda, lo que a Kid más le gusta es…

—Buenos días, Kid.

Ahora ella ya le llama por su nombre, y no le cabe duda que su nombre en los labios de Chrona es la melodía más bella que pudo existir.

—_Kichiri Kachiri._

Definitivamente no puede estar más feliz.

* * *

_**¿Review…? Ande, que es drabble número 8 XD**_


End file.
